Lo que se desvanece
by tsubasa14
Summary: No hay mejor dicho que aquel que dice "Nadie es consciente de lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" ¿Que fue lo que Gray perdió por sus decisiones? ¿Estará dispuesto a hacer algo o callar y seguir adelante?
1. Parte I: Gray

**La que se desvanece.**

 **No hay mucho que decir salvo que los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo para escribir aquello que pase por mi cabeza en mi tiempo de ocio.**

* * *

 ** _La que se desvanece_**

 ** _PARTE I: GRAY_**

 _Fue una buena casa, de eso estas completamente seguro; por varios meses lo llamaste hogar era cálido y admitías que estaba lleno de energía positiva. Eres consciente de que aquello fue posible por una persona en especial, ella ilumino esa pequeña cabaña. Más sin embargo al verla de esta manera te provocaba sentimientos oscuros._

 _Aquella construcción no podía llamarse más una casa, eran solamente ruinas que estaban a punto de caerse. No por un temblor o un desastre natural, incluso tú eras capaz de comprender que aquello fue realizado por una persona y todo tenía la firma de Juvia Loxar, una única pregunta viene a tu cabeza ¿Por qué?_

 _Miras a tus compañeros de gremio, la rubia parecía comprender las preguntas que tienes en mente pero que no puedes decir en voz alta._

 _-No sabemos, a mí me llegaron rumores acerca de un pueblo donde siempre llovía. Pensamos que era provocado por Juvia y vinimos sin dudar, sin embargo...- termina dudosa y no necesitas ser un genio para comprender lo que ella quería decir. A su arribo la casa estaba de esta manera._

 _-Todo el lugar olía a Juvia pero era un rastro débil, como si ella hubiese abandonado el lugar hace meses. Es esa la razón por la que no podíamos rastréala, preferimos buscarte a ti con la intención de que nos dijeras que demonios pasó aquí- Natsu decía, permaneces mudo puesto que no tienes respuesta a ello. Lo último que recordabas era haberla dejado, sin palabras de despedida o alguna nota. Reflexionando te das cuenta que esto es tu culpa, ella no te esperaría eternamente; ella tiene un límite y tu salida sin despedida fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

 _No ofreces palabra alguna sigues mirando la cabaña que una vez llamaste hogar y que ahora está rota, como lo está la mujer que una vez vivió allí, una mujer que una vez te amo y que probablemente ahora te odia. Tu panorama no pinta para nada bien y lo sabes, Gray Fullbuster._

 _-Regresemos, he mandado cartas a algunos miembros quizás ella se enteró y regrese a Magnolia para abrir nuevamente Fairy Tail- comenta un tanto animada Lucy. Le estas agradecido cuando te sonríe, ella te está animando y te aferras a la esperanza que ella te ofrece. Das una última mirada a aquellas ruinas, ofreces una plegaria para que ella esté en Magnolia; antes de girarte y caminar junto a tu equipo._

* * *

De aquello han pasado meses, tres para ser exactos, la maga elemental nunca apareció; el dragón de metal te culpaba por su falta en el gremio y sabes que no es el único. Erza pareciera sentirse culpable también, después de todo fue ella quien te convenció de mantener la boca cerrada a pesar de tu propio juicio.

Cada que la puerta del gremio se abre volteas esperando verla entrar con una enorme sonrisa y llamarte "Gray-sama" y eso no ha sucedido. Cada que alguien llega lo recibes con la misma pregunta _*¿sabes algo de ella?*_ y siempre optime la misma respuesta: NO, nadie sabe de ella y poco a poco la desesperación te consume.

La ironía es: que muchas veces ha pasado por tu cabeza que esto fue lo que ella sintió en cada una de aquellas ocasiones que tú la dejaste sola en aquella casa _. {Lo entiendo Juvia, lo entiendo así que aparece. Te debo una disculpa}_ eran los pensamientos que tenías por las noches. Te das cuenta que darías lo que fuera por tener su compañía de nuevo. Bien dices que no aprendes a valorar algo hasta que lo pierdes; por las noches en la soledad de tu habitación te das cuenta que das por pérdida a Juvia.

Los días siguen pasando y no hay novedad alguna, quisieras poder predecir el futuro para así estar en el gremio cuando ella llegue _*si alguna vez regresa*_ te susurro más prefieres ignorarme por ahora. Tu vitalidad se desvanece, no eres ni la sombra de lo que una vez fuiste, tus amigos se preocupan por ti; más no encuentran forma de ayudarte. Aunque claro, no se los permitieras de todos modos; lo único que necesitas de ellos son números, coordenados para ser mucho más específicos. Solo necesitas que alguien te diera una pista para buscar a la maga que hace que pierdas el sueño.

En los meses pasados has seguido cualquier rumor que te ha llegado, nunca esperas a que te confirmen nada, simplemente sales del gremio y de Magnolia; en todas esas ocasiones la decepción es lo que recibes, los rumores terminan de esa manera como rumores, pistas falsas, fue solo en una ocasión que alguien menciono que una maga de agua se fue horas antes de tu llegada, pero lo dejas pasar porque cuando te la describen no coincide con la imagen que tienes de Juvia, ellos decían de la maga que era fría como el hielo y que casi no hablaba, incluso llegaron a decir que era grosera y sin marca alguna que dijese que perteneciera a un gremio. Regresas a Magnolia a continuar con el círculo vicioso en el que se ha convertido tu vida.

Otro mes se desvanece entre plegarias, suplicas de que ella regrese, tu anterior habito de fumar regreso con más fuerza, la pelirroja (la nueva maestra de Fairy Tail) te ha llamado la atención en más de una ocasión, negaste ir en busca de Makarov y te encuentras sombrío en la barra, bebiendo y fumando, le has gritado a Kana, Erza, Mira e incluso a Wendy, muchos te dejan solos; Natsu era el único que te hace frente y te golpea para meterte sentido común, sin embargo él y otros han salido en búsqueda de su antiguo maestro. Quieres gritar, incluso llorar, mas toda aquella rabia y enojo lo guardas dentro, no puedes soportarlo más… tu mundo se oscurece y te absorbe, te hunde, te ahoga, te frustra que Juvia signifique tanto y que no esté aquí para que se lo digas… la odias, si la odias porque te das cuenta que la amas…lo peor ella no está aquí para hacerle saber eso.

Estas por retirarte a tu casa, cuando una carta llega a ti. Es de Lyon, te comenta que tiene una pista de Juvia-chan; te exhorta a que corras porque quizás no la encuentres. En ella habla de un pueblo árido, en donde repentinamente empezó a llover de la nada. Sin más, sin despedirte de nadie sales nuevamente del gremio, buscando quizás imposibles.

* * *

Llegas al poblado y no dudas en buscar respuestas, te enteras que hace una semana pidieron ayuda a cualquier mago que quisiera ganar unas cuantas joyas, pedían que eliminaran a cierto individuo que causo muchos problemas en este lugar, quedas asombrado ante la palabra "eliminación" eran magos, no asesinos y eso les aclaraste a esas personas. Te comentaron que poco importaba el como siempre y cuando aquel hombre no fuera más un problema.

-La maga, acepto. La persecución, según ella está llegando a su fin. Cerca de la frontera, dice que pronto entrarían al bosque y que allí sería perfecto para la emboscada…-escuchas con suma atención lo que aquel hombre te dice.

-¿Cuándo fue proporcionada esta información? –preguntas insistente, deseando que su respuesta te levante el ánimo y no te defrauda.

-30 minutos, atrás, por una lacrima…-no escuchaste más antes de tomar tu montura y dirigirte a la frontera, puesto que allí era donde encontrarías un bosque, solo esperabas que el mapa que consultaste fuera confiable.

El bosque se veía cerca, miras hacia arriba y aquel lugar estaba cubierto por nubes negras, oscuras. Parecía que el sol no penetraba aquellas capas, frunces el ceño cuando te adentras al bosque. La lluvia es pesada, te cuesta ver; a penas distingues las ramas para evitarlas. Sabes que tu montura no puede seguir viajando de esa manera, puesto que no ves sería ponerla en peligro y junto a ella también tú lo estarías. Decides dejarla y seguir a pie. Rastrear a la maga elemental en tremendo aguacero es complicado, mas no te rindes.

Tiempo después, escuchas lo que pareciera ser sonidos de batalla, sin dudar te diriges hacia allí, lo que ves te deja sin palabras. La mujer que buscabas se encuentra delante de ti, sin embargo no te presta atención, parecía más concentrada en ahogar a cierto hombre que parecía que perdía de a poco la respiración…

-Juvia…-fue lo único que salió de tu boca, un susurro que fue escuchado, puesto que la maga elemental se volteo y te miro, sin embargo no te gusto lo que expresaba su mirada, aquello fue mucho peor que cualquier herida que algún enemigo te hubiera hecho.

-Gray Fullbuster….-contesto y quedaste completamente helado ante el tono que uso.

* * *

 **Nueva historia, no será muy larga. Los dos primeros capítulos están ya en mi cabeza, (uno publicado) sin embargo aún no decido el final.**

 **La idea surgió obviamente después del arco de Avatar, siento que Juvia merecía tener sus sentimientos heridos y no perdonar tan fácilmente a Gray. Sencillamente, no me agrado eso, sin una disculpa siquiera. Juvia se merecía mucho más, la espinita se quedó en mi cabeza y hasta ahora es que lo saco. Aclaro que habrá mucho OCC en esta pequeña historia, pero bueno ustedes dirán. lol**

 **Ya saben, sus comentarios son apreciados. Solo tienen que ir al cuadrito que tienen a su derecha.**


	2. Parte II: Juvia

Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Solo uso a sus personajes para plasmar lo que pasa en mi cabeza en mis tiempos de ocio.

* * *

 **PARTE II: JUVIA**

Shin, shin, sho, el agua cae sin detenerse. Los cielos se han vuelto negros y oscuros, el viento sopla con fuerza y te hace sentir frío aunque la temperatura no sea de mayor preocupación para ti. El hombre a quien persigues claramente cree que puede perderte en esta tormenta sin saber que la lluvia es tu jardín de juegos; nadie puede vencerte en una tormenta. El agua pareciera hablarte y guiarte a través de los caminos difíciles. A diferencia de quien persigues no hay necesidad alguna de. Correr y apresurarte, tienes tiempo y todo está de tu lado. Sabes que él tiene miedo, lo notas por la forma en que huye, piensas que él cree que te han contratado para asesinarlo y no está del todo mal. Bien podrías hacer eso, después de todo en estos meses son pocos los trabajos que has rechazado; un asesinato más no sería problema alguno. No eres una blanca paloma, más en Fairy Tail tus plumas se limpiaron, atenuaste tu personalidad y te volviste frágil.

Aquello quedo demostrado con el tiempo, tu personalidad alegre solo te llevo a terminar con el corazón roto y una vida sin sentido. Pero alégrate Juvia hace meses diste los primeros pasos para tu recuperación y te apoyo en ello. Mientras caminas recuerdas aquel fatídico día en que todo cambio.

 _Han pasado tres días desde que Gray ha desaparecido, no prestas mucha atención puesto que el pelinegro desaparece más y más, últimamente con mayor frecuencia. Estas preocupada y se lo haces saber sin embargo él te tranquiliza diciendo que todo está bien, eres propensa a creerle más la duda sigue en tu cabeza. Aquella duda se fortalece mucho más con cada salida que él realiza. Te preguntas a donde quedo la confianza que se había formado en los últimos 6 meses. A dónde ha ido la camadería que creías tener, por las noches el pensamiento de que te odia salta a tu mene. Según tú era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él se diera cuenta de que asesinaste a su padre y empezara a odiarte. Lo aceptas pero eso no evita que te duela, pensaste que Superarían todo juntos más parece que te equivocaste._

 _Los días pasan, nunca olvidas tener comida preparada para su regreso, la casa siempre está limpia, haciéndola acogedora a terceros, el pueblo empieza a tener argumentos acerca de aquel a quien creen tu amante, las mujeres mayores te empiezan a mirar con lastima; las mujeres jóvenes susurran a tus espaldas, los hombres hacen apuestas acerca de quien conseguirá tus favores una vez la depresión te llegue. Son pocas las personas que te dicen que él regresara, las ancianas te animan a seguir esperando y quieras o no son a ellas a quien haces caso._

 _Al mes la lluvia comienza a caer, el primer día fue una llovizna de la cual todo mundo tomo como una bendición, recuerdas a los niños jugando en los charcos. Tú por el contrario sabes que aquello no es bueno, tus poderes empiezan nuevamente a salirse de control. El agua que cae es respuesta a tus sentimientos oscuros que se están formando en tu interior. Últimamente has evitado salir, no puedes más con los murmullos y las miradas que todos te dan, te enfocas en la casa. Limpias, cocinas, vuelves a limpiar, acomodas, recoges, lavas, tallas. Un ama de casa perfecta, que espera por su marido. Cuando terminas todas las actividades de la casa te sientas a esperarlo, mas nunca llega._

 _La lluvia se vuelve mucho más fuerte con cada día que pasa. Los aldeanos empiezan a preocuparse, las cosechas se han perdido, los caminos se han descuidado. El rio cercano ha crecido demasiado y se le empieza a considerar peligroso, los niños ya no salen a jugar; sus madres los mantienen dentro para que no se enfermen, el mercado esta vacío nadie quiere vender con el clima. No puedes detenerlo, no sabes cómo o mejor dicho lo sabes, pero él no viene. No hay cartas, no hay mensajes, no hay noticias y has mirado. Has salido y has buscado por los alrededores, no hay novedades. Te vuelves ansiosa y eso se refleja en el clima._

 _A los dos meses de la constante lluvia los aldeanos empiezan a irse, tú te has vuelto descuidada luces demacrada, pálida, débil, tu animo está decayendo. Nada comparado a lo que una vez fuiste, te pasas las noches llorando por él, abrazas su chaqueta y el sueño te alcanza una vez te has cansado de llorar, a los dos meses y medio. La ultima familia se va; te vienen a ver antes de marcharse te invitan a irte con ellos y niegas._

 _-Esperare por Gray-sama, Juvia no puede irse sin él…-dices a modo de despedida, el papá y la mamá te miran con lastima. No saben cómo convencerte y se nota que quieren decirte algo…_

 _-¿Cuánto más Juvia-san? –termina diciendo el hijo mayor, quizás dos años más grande que tú. -¡ES un bastardo sin corazón, no merece tu apego, márchate con nosotros…por favor! –te quedas muda, nadie te había dicho eso, en tu cabeza Gray-sama nunca hace nada mal, ahora aquí hay alguien que te dice que sí, él hace mal y él no te merece. Las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas y la madre reprende al hijo- NO madre, ella debe entender él no regresara. Él no la quiere, si lo hiciera no la dejaría aquí sola, abandonada…-no puedes más, te encierras en tu casa. Te tapas los oídos y sollozas por horas._

 _El joven, trato de derribar la puerta, te llamo por un rato. Más fue arrastrado lejos por su familia. Lo único que quería era ayudarte pero tú no quieres esa ayuda. No comes durante la próxima semana. Sin embargo el hambre te hace salir, recorres las calles vacías esperando encontrar un rastro de tu amado. No hay nada, no hay un solo sonido, estas completamente sola y nadie viene a verte. Tu mundo feliz se desvanece y te encuentras rodeada de negrura._

 _Al tercer mes, te rompes. Cuál fue el catalizador, forastero. Ese día, llego una pareja, exploradores según entendiste, sin embargo no venían porque quisieran. Ella estaba dando a luz y necesitaban un refugio a donde tener a su bebe. Llegaron a tu pueblo, no encontraron a nadie salvo a ti, te pidieron ayuda y se las concediste. Los llevaste a una casa cercana a la tuya, ayudaste a ponerla cómoda. Pasaron horas antes de que el bebé llegara al mundo, fue una niña a la que llamaron "Esperanza" un comentario fue lo que te rompió. –Mi pequeña niña, siento que hayas nacido en un día con el clima tan espantoso…la lluvia tan melancólica, tan triste, pero has de saber que te amamos. –oíste al padre susurrar mientras la madre dormía._

 _Saliste inmediatamente de aquella casa y te dirigiste a la tuya, mas no cruzaste la puerta. Las lágrimas caen silenciosas por tu cara, se pierden entre las gotas de lluvia. Te diste cuenta que has perdido demasiado, tu gremio, tu alegría, tu personalidad, tu orgullo como maga, tus sentimientos, todo ido por culpa de él. Miras con rencor la casa, representa tus sueños rotos. Pensaste en un principio (cuando recién llegaron al pueblo) que esta sería la casa donde se asentarían, en donde se darían un primer beso, en donde él te diría un "Te quiero Juvia" un "Te amo Juvia", la casa en donde tendría dos niños; un niño al que llamarían Silver y una niña que llamarías Aiko. En ese primer día habías planeado toda su vida por delante, mas ahora la ves y sientes rencor, él nunca compartió nada contigo. De su parte no hubo planes, palabras lindas, agradecimiento hay pero ves ahora que agradecimiento no es suficiente para ti._

 _Caes de rodillas, la lluvia se vuelve mucho más fuerte, a lo lejos caen relámpagos. Lloras, gritas, gritas y sigues gritando, tus puños golpean el suelo; te lastimas las manos pues no moderas los golpes, hay tanto dolor en tu corazón, tu pecho se oprime y sientes que te falta la respiración. -¿Por qué PORQUE PORQUE? –gritas una y otra vez, por qué no te ama como lo amas. Por qué no hablo claro contigo desde un principio, por qué te dejo sola… eran tus pensamientos. Podrías soportar todo si él estuviese contigo, no te molestaría esperar a que él se decidiera, a que entendiera que eras la indicada para él, lo que en verdad dolía y desgarraba es que te abandonara. Él había dicho, que estarían juntos, te mintió y te duele._

 _Horas más tarde, quizás. Te das cuenta que no hay más lagrimas que derramar, tus puños sangran y te sientes por un momento vacía, te pones de pie con dificultad y miras nuevamente la casa.- Nunca más. –te prometes, con algo parecido a la determinación. –Ni una sola lagrima más, Gray Fullbuster. –tus ojos, se han vuelto helados, sientes únicamente rabia. La manera de sacarlo de tu sistema es atacar, invocas tus poderes aquellos que no has usado en meses, invocas tu cuchilla de agua y la diriges a la cabaña, no te conformas con nada más y nada menos que la destrucción completa de tu hogar._

 _Te giras y comienzas a caminar lejos del pueblo fantasma, en tu recorrido vas sellando tu corazón, decidiste en ese momento que te endurecerías, nadie más entraría nuevamente allí. A nadie más permitirías tener tanto poder sobre ti, ¿Por qué, que no harías por Gray-sama? Todo, por él habrías hecho todo, pero ya no más. –Bienvenida de vuelta, Juvia. –te dijiste, serias un poco más como antes, cuando aún trabajabas para Phantom Lord. Mínimo allí te encontrabas sola, mas no rota._

De aquello, casi 6 meses. Te prometiste no llorar y no habías llorado; te enteraste que el gremio del que estabas tan orgullosa regreso a Magnolia, los ex magos de Fairy Tail fueron convocados a unirse nuevamente a la alianza. Pero tú no regresaste, quizás algún día lo hicieras, pero tenías que encontrarte a ti misma primero. Así que durante los meses pasados cogiste cualquier trabajo que te diera joyas, sin importar lo que se te pidiese. Asesinato, tortura, robo, secuestro, recuperación, trabajo en una cafetería, edecán, modelo. Aprendiste de todo, tu antiguo maestro (Makarov) estaría un tanto decepcionado por tus acciones pasadas, pero seamos sinceros no te importaba demasiado. La culpa, nunca llego. No sabes si aquello es bueno a malo y en verdad no buscas respuesta alguna.

Encuentras al hombre que persigues y te mira temeroso. Le pides que se rinda y que no te cause problema alguno, sin embargo es terco y como muchos intento eliminarte, suspiras cansada. Mas cuando él entra en pánico al notar que sus ataques solo destruyen la naturaleza que les rodea, ninguno de sus ataques te afecta. En muchas ocasiones adoras tu cuerpo y sus propiedades, esta vez es una de ellas. Después de que se da cuenta que no tiene oportunidad, empieza a negociar. Ofreciéndote muchas más joyas de las que su captura te dará, por un momento lo consideras. Y el nota tu cambio- Water Rock. –lo encierras en tu prisión de agua. –Incluso Juvia tiene un código de trabajo. –una vez aceptas un trabajo nada ni nadie te haría cambiar de opinión.

Lo ves perder color, esperarías a que se desmayara. No lo querías muerto, pero tampoco lo querías despierto para escuchar sus palabras hasta llevarlo a su destino, así que permaneces paciente mientras el lucha en vano por liberarse de tu bloqueo mágico. Tu concentración se queda cortada cuando escuchas tu nombre.

Te giras y te asombras por quien te llamo, no estas preparada para enfrentarlo. Querías correr y alejarte lo más rápido posible de él. Casi lo haces, pero recuerdas tus promesa a ti misma, no más. –Gray Fullbuster…-dices su nombre de manera fría, agradeces que tu voz no tiemble. Ves sorpresa en su mirada al escuchar su nombre, casi ruedas los ojos. Al parecer el pelinegro esperaba que calleras de nuevo a sus pies, admites que sigue siendo hermoso, aunque luce un tanto demasiado demacrado para tu gusto. Te preocupa y te maldices por ser débil, quieres chasquear la lengua porque aun tienes sentimientos por él.

-Lo estás matando…-dice completamente en shock, es en ese momento que recuerdas a tu presa y piensas que hacer.

-Es mi trabajo…-le dices y su mirada pasa de asombrada a enojada.

-Los magos de Fairy Tail no somos asesinos. –te recuerda, una sonrisa se extiende por tu rostro, mas no es una agradable o bonita, es una sonrisa rota que dice más que mil palabras.

-He ahí el detalle, no soy maga de Fairy Tail. –tus palabras parecían causarle dolor y por un segundo la culpa que no sentiste en meses aparece dentro de ti. Giras, le das la espalda y reduces tu bloqueo para que el hombre tenga la cabeza fuera del agua. Necesitas irte, el verlo, el hablarle te hace vulnerable, las capas que habías puesto en tu persona se caían una a una. Empiezas a caminar alejándote de él, o estas completamente segura que te romperías nuevamente. Y no puede suceder.

No hay palabras de despedida, no hay gestos de nada. Así como una vez él te dejo pretendes dejarlo también, una resolución muy fuerte ¿Pero podrás mantenerla mi estimada Juvia?

 **El segundo capítulo de esta historia, como se vio no se avanzó mucho, quise mostrar un poco el sufrimiento que Juvia experimento durante la ida de Gray. Sabemos que estuvo haciendo Gray durante ese tiempo, así que no metí mucho de ello. Sin embargo con Juvia tenía toda la libertad de imaginar que hizo, personalmente creo que lo paso terrible, es la razón por la que este capítulo estuvo casi centrado en aquellos meses.**

 **Como siempre les invito a pasarse al cuadrito que está en su parte inferior derecha, los comentarios son apreciados.**

 **Por el momento Tsu fuera.**

 **PD: Por cierto cambie una letra del título, y todo el sentido del mismo cambio. Pero lo sentí mejor, lo que hace una letra lol.**


End file.
